harpersislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Crackle
Crackle is the second episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to the sound of Lucy Daramour being lit on fire. Synopsis Abby Mills awakens in her room, still wearing her clothes from the previous night. She examines the room, noticing the chair she propped under the doorknob. Abby goes running in the woods, only to discover a deer in her path and she stares at it, mystified. Trish Wellington confronts Hunter Jennings at the Marina and tells him to leave her alone. Jimmy Mance clasps his hand over Abby's mouth to keep her from screaming as Shane Pierce attempts to shoot the deer. Abby stomps on Jimmy's foot, causing Shane to miss the deer. The two confront Abby, explaining that they are killing deer to save them from starvation. Sheriff Charlie Mills investigates an apparent break-in at the Maritime Museum. He notes that a head spade, gone from a display of whaling instruments, is the only item missing. Shane chastises Jimmy for the way he handles Abby, as they walk through the woods. They discover a dead deer on their truck, with the word "PSYCHO" written in blood on the windshield. A figure is seen watching them from a distance. Back at the Inn, Henry Dunn asks J.D. Dunn about Uncle Marty Dunn (who was actually killed in the first episode). J.D. explains his fight with Shane by stating that the Islanders never liked the family. As Henry leaves, J.D. is seen washing blood from his hands. Trish is seen running through the Inn to meet everyone on the terrace. Henry explains to the wedding party that they will be going on a scavenger hunt to The Cannery, the Eastern Bluff, the church, and the Maritime Museum. Christopher "Sully" Sullivan convinces Cal Vandeusen to switch teams with him, in order to get closer to Chloe Carter. Maggie Krell meets Reverend Fain at the church to hand off items for the scavenger hunt and reminds him of the rehearsal. Trish apologizes for her tardiness to Henry, who expresses his concern over Marty's absence. Trish leads Henry into the Inn's kitchen to play with some chocolate. Reverend Fain is seen walking from the church as he steps into a snare and is unexpectedly decapitated by a head spade. At The Cannery, Nikki Bolton quizzes the blue team about the bride and groom, where every wrong answer results in a shot. Kelly Seaver approaches Abby, and the two discuss their lives following their mother's murders. Abby goes to the bathroom and is startled by Kelly, who appears behind her suddenly, and tells Abby that she sees John Wakefield. Shane enters the bathroom and teases both of them about the deaths of their mothers. Cal exits The Cannery, drunk, and decides to find Chloe with a map given to him by Richard Allen. Abby offers to help, but Jimmy arrives at the Cannery and continues to flirt with her. Meanwhile, Chloe discovers Wakefield's grave at the Eastern Bluff, covered by melted candles. Sully joins Chloe, and attempts to kiss her, which she rebuffs. Lucy Daramour discovers Trish in her room and the two discuss Hunter. Lucy tells Trish that she should talk to her father about the situation. Kelly meets with Abby at the Inn and asks to live with her in Los Angeles, to which Abby appears startled. Kelly decides to drop the conversation and meets with J.D. Henry meets with Jimmy at the Marina to discuss Shane and invites them to a bonfire party. Cal becomes lost in the woods and gets trapped in a snare. Henry returns to the Inn to discover blood on the floor and a buck's head in the bathtub. Thomas Wellington confronts Hunter about convincing Trish to leave Henry, and Trish walks in on the conversation. Sully discovers Cal hanging in the woods. He steals Cal's map and leaves. Thomas talks to Trish, convincing her that he told Hunter to leave. Abby comes to Henry's room as he attempts to clean up the blood. She mentions Shane and Jimmy hunting earlier, and offers to confront Jimmy. Jimmy tells Abby about the dead deer they discovered. Abby heads to Kelly's house and offers to let Kelly stay with her in Los Angeles. Kelly heads back into the house, bragging and begins making out with J.D. Nikki arrives at the house to take Kelly to the party, but it is shown that Kelly is hanging, dead, upstairs. At the party, Henry receives a text message from Marty, explaining that he had "found a wild 1" and would see them at the wedding. Shane arrives and Henry punches him, but Shane decides to leave. Lucy looks for her dog, Gigi, who has gone missing. Hunter is shown to be watching the wedding party from a distance. Elsewhere, the Sheriff is seen discovering Kelly's body, with Nikki nearby. Chloe looks for Cal at the party, causing Sully to remember leaving Cal in the woods. Sully leads Abby, Chloe and Malcolm Ross to search for Cal. Chloe spots Cal, hanging upside down and runs to him. As she is searching for Gigi, Lucy falls into a pitfall. Chloe kisses Cal and he opens his eyes. Gigi watches Lucy from the edge of the pitfall, shaking and whimpering. Lucy calls for help and is doused in gasoline. The unseen killer strikes a match against a Candlewick Inn matchbox and tosses it into the pit, lighting Lucy on fire, while her dying screams are heard. Deaths *Reverend Fain got caught in a snare trap and then got decapitated by a head spade. *Kelly Seaver was found hung at her home. *Lucy Daramour fell into a pit trap, got doused in gasoline, and was lit on fire, being burned alive. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *Cameron Richardson as Chloe Carter *Adam Campbell as Cal Vandeusen Guest Starring: *Richard Burgi as Thomas Wellington *Jim Beaver as Sheriff Charlie Mills *C.J. Thomason as Jimmy Mance *Victor Webster as Hunter Jennings *Dean Chekvala as J.D. Dunn *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *David Lewis as Richard Allen *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *Claudette Mink as Katherine Wellington *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *Chris Gauthier as Malcolm Ross *Sean Rogerson as Joel Booth *Amber Borycki as Beth Barrington *Sarah Smyth as Lucy Daramour *Ben Cotton as Shane Pierce *Anna Mae Routledge as Kelly Seaver *Ali Liebert as Nikki Bolton *Beverly Elliott as Maggie Krell *''Terence Kelly as Reverend Fain'' *''Robert Clarke as Bart Gables'' *''Nicholas Carella as Patrick Lillis'' Music *Collide - Transfer *New Radiant Storm King - The Winding Staircase Trivia *First and last appearance of Reverend Fain. *Last appearance of Kelly. *Last appearance of Lucy. *First appearance of Deputy Lillis. *First appearance of Ike Campbell. Picture Gallery 1x02 - Fain's Death.jpg|Reverend Fain was hanging upside-down in a snare trap. 1x02 - Fain's Death 2.jpg|Fain screams as he gets decapitated. 1x02 - Kelly's Death.jpg|Kelly was found hung at her home. 1x02 - Lucy's Death.jpg|Lucy was lit on fire. Category:Episodes